Conquest
by xkii22
Summary: "Conquering things is boring, anyway." Oneshot for #MaizaiMonday. Lovely banner courtesy of electric gurrl.


_Author's Note: This is a lemon but does have a character study slash cerebral interpretations, but, really, it's a lemon for #MaizaiMonday. If you want to do #MaizaiMonday, PM me or electric gurrl. The AU of this oneshot is a bit unimportant, but, essentially, Ozai and Azula won, but Iroh also won because, honestly, I think he'd be certain to take back Ba Sing Se with his powerful friends even if the Gaang failed._

* * *

 _Conquest_

 ** _x_**

Mai lay awake in a room lit by five candles. That would be more than enough for an average bedroom, but the master suite of the Fire Nation Royal Palace was humongous. She did not like small spaces, but she did not like large ones either. Mai was indifferent towards those of a medium size.

She struggled to sleep as her mind raced, thinking about one thing: her ex-boyfriend. He was in Ba Sing Se waging war against his own father and Mai sometimes thought about him. Little things would give her reminders that she would be hung up on for embarrassing amounts of time.

The Fire Lady watched the dancing shadows on the walls and bed as the _could-have-been_ s surged in her mind.

Her thoughts of him broke and vanished when the door opened.

"Fuck this war," said the man she married two years ago.

"Sounds like it's going well," Mai sarcastically said, sitting up.

He watched her hair fall over the nigh nonexistent nightgown. It was attractive; she was attractive. She waited for him to undress and wondered if there was going to be a conversation or not. Mai would usually prefer complete silence between her and Ozai, but she needed to forget Zuko.

"It should be easier to conquer the Earth Kingdom. It often seems like burning it halfway to the ground just slightly decreased morale," he said as he lied down in bed beside her. It would usually make her mildly uncomfortable, but right now she was desperate to forget Zuko at any cost.

"Conquering things is boring, anyway. Ba Sing Se was just a chore, and it didn't even stay conquered for a few months. Such a waste of time." Mai knew she was at a new level of desperation to get over a boy who broke up with her through a _note_ when she said, "You could conquer me."

His lips twitched at that, rather mockingly. Mai did not appreciate it and wondered if this was the right way to go about it. Actually, it was probably not. There were numerous ways to cope with a boy who leaves you stuck in an arranged marriage to the Fire Lord and runs off with his new friends to be… petty. It seemed petty. Unless she was being petty.

No, desperation, meet sex.

He leaned towards her and with a flick of his hand her little nightdress was ashes, leaving her nothing to hide behind. When his hand presses against the small of her back, she finally begins to forget. Mai let him lay her back down.

He spread her leg, taking the opportunity to grind his hard member against her flesh.

The Fire Lord crashed his lips onto hers as he shoved two fingers deep inside her pussy. Arching her back, she gasps faintly, as close to a moan as she honestly gets. The conquering part of this encounter comes to light when he curls his fingers and she arches her back and he pushes her back down.

He circled his thumb around her clit and she felt a jolt running through her. Just as it became most intense, he slowed to nearly a stop. She said nothing. He again brought her to the brink and stop. She said nothing. Once more, she caved into utter desperation and breathed, _"Ozai, please_ ," which is what he wanted to hear.

She shuddered and her toes curled when she came.

They repeated the motion three times before he pulled away, leaving her in enough of a daze to not even remember what she was trying to forget.

He reached to the waistband of his pants and removed them, finally freeing his cock. Taking her by the arm, he held her down and positioned himself at her entrance. Sliding it against the wet folds of her pussy, he moved as if he were about to slide in, which she wanted so much that her dark, sharp nails were digging into them, and then moved back.

"It can't be that easy," Ozai growled, kissing her neck.

For him, the conquest was mostly over. Making her moan, making her say his name, making the ice that cocooned her body melt, was very satisfying. Of course, that was not nearly enough.

He touched her damp hair and said, "Get on your knees."

Mai was reluctant, but she did it. She didn't disobey him; that would be insane.

His cock hovered over her mouth, and she ran her tongue across the tip. She closed her eyes when she shoved the Fire Lord's cock deep inside of her mouth. He did not have much patience—probably the quality that damaged his reign the most—and he thrust into her throat. In moments it brought tears to her eyes, but it was not emotional, nor was she going to cry about _anything_. He grabbed her head and held her as he pushed back and forth.

She waited for him to thrust his hips one last time and then he pulled away.

Mai would have moved back if he did not grab her, lay her down, and look into her eyes.

It did not work. She did not forget, especially when she looked at the man she ended up with. His golden eyes were fiercer than Zuko's tawny, but painfully similar.

The worst part, Mai realized as the glow of close to four orgasms that she would never know what it would be like if she stayed with Zuko, and that she wanted Ozai just as bad as she wanted him. Maybe more so.

He kissed her neck. Certainly more so. She realized that she was not conquered through brute violence or scorched cities or invading soldiers, but she was defeated enough to just embrace the sick fate life had for her. Embrace it and enjoy it and… maybe fall in love with it over time.

Then again, Ozai could make her forget her own name, and she was secretly pleased when he whispered to her, "And now I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand."


End file.
